Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-79.37.48.145-20151004083355
INTERVISTIAMO I DALTON SIQUEL 1:PEBODY Anonimo:pronto Pebody a morire Pebody:no grazie anzi posso andare a casa? Anonimo:che iluso,facciamo accomodare il primo ospite,Player444!! *entra Player444* Player:salve a tutti Pebody:e stata buona con me giusto Anonimo e Player:nei tuoi sogni Anonimo:acco il tuo obligo Pubblico:e sbrigati >:( Anonimo:ZITTI! Pebody:bene io vado adio *le porte si blocano* Anonino:bene per mettere timore mettiamo una musica paurosa *acende il c.d ed esce la musica di Hello Kitty* Anonimo:0-0 ma che cazzo,em lasciamo perdere *spaca con la mazza di titaneo il c.d* *intanto Pebody ride come una iena* Anonimo:non riderai piu quando dovrai baciare in bocca Joe Dalton XD Pebody e Joe:COSA! *i due guardano male Player* Player:forza baccia quell vecchio! *Joe e Pebody tenteno di scapare ma faliscono* Tutti:forza Joe baccia il vecchio XD *Joe e Pebody si baciano per poi vomitarsi in bocca* *Joe e Pebody svengono dall disgusto* *Anonimo sveglia entrambi con una tromba d'aria* Averell:Joe non sapevo che ti piace Pebody XD William:a quando il matrimonio Betty e Stinky Bill:viva gli sposi Mitch Furreto:postato il video online XD Anonimo:il titolo Mitch:vecchio beccia Joe Dalton Anonimo:bene facciamo entrare la prossiama ospite,e la regina degli oblighi malefici e sopratutto ha inventato le mazza di titanio,facciamo accomodare Anny002 *entra Anny* Anny:salve a tutti! I Dalton:IL MOSTRO!!!!!!!!!! Anny:FAFANCULO!! Anonimo:bene Pebody preparati a morire muhahahahahahaha!! Pebody.che c'e di peggio di baciare Joe Dalton il suo alito feteditudine Joe:eh lei che c'ha l'alito da vecchio Anonimo:bene Pebody il suo obligo e,dev bruciare tutti i suoi soldi dal primo all ultimo anche il centesimo trovato ieri,poi devi far esplodere il tuo penitenziari vestito da ballerina! Tutti:COSA!?! XD *Tutti ridono e Mitch Furreto tira fuori una video camera* Pebody:non lo faro MAI!! *in risposta Anonimo gli punta addoso un bazzoka* *Pebody piangendo brucia tutti i suoi soldi;poi si mette il vestito da ballerina e fa espolodere il suo penitenziario sempre piangendo* *tutti in studio ridono come matti* Pebody:non potrebe andare peggio Anonimo:eh invece si diamo il benvenuto a Creepypasta the kiler *entra Creepypasta sotto aplausi* Creepypasta:salve raggazzi Anonimo:e ed ecco il suo obligo ma prima PUBLICITA!! INIZIO PUBLICITA Joe:la gente mi chiede ''ma come fai e essere cosi brutto''be ecco il mio segretto crema di ulua fatta di crema d'olio e merda di maiale *se la mette in faccia e camina come se si crede un figo nell penitenziario facendo vomitare tutti,si volta e ha la faccia che meglio non descrivere* Joe:crema di ulua solo per te! FINE PUBLICITTA Anonimo:per chi vuole essere brutto come Joe solo a 99.99 Pubblico:ma e troppo Anonimo:be io devo pur campare no!?! Pubblico:ma fafanculo *Anoimo li ricrope con quella crema* Creepypasta:e il mio obbligo? Anonimo:ah si giusto,piacera a tutti trane a Pebody,devi farti picchiare da tutti i Detenutti,I Dalton,Betty,Luke e Tutte le guardie *entrano tutti i detenuti e le guardie mancati e tutti insieme incominciano a picchiare Pebody* Betty:questo e per lo stipendio *gli da un calcio nei gioglieli di famigli* I Dalton:per tutte le ore di isolamento! *cominciano a morderlo* Mitch:per la mia tecnologia *inizia a picchiarlo con un aipod* *intanto tutti i commentatori vedono tutto e mangiando pop corn* Anny:ho no sono finiti Creepypasta:ssschhh viene il meglio Player:guardate Mitch Furreto picchia Pebody con un ipod XD Anonimo:quanto vorei che non finise mai ma? *prende una trombetta e la suona* Anonimo:basta Pebody:ora andate tutti via! sono finiti tutti gli oblighi Anonimo:ti sbagli ora tocca all Pubblico:a cosa? Anonimo:obligo di Anonimo Betty:era un gran spilorcio e se preso il penitenziario prima che me lo prendessi io,ma chissene fraga ora e mio il penitenziari wuppy :) Pebody:lei e licenziata! Betty:bene allora le posso dire FAFANCULO VECCHIO DI MERDA!! Anonimo:e il mio obligo e che devi morire *Pebody schiatta di attaco di cuore* Anonimo:bene ed e finito il primo episodio e nel secondo il vecchio torna in vita Betty:COSA ORA SONO NEI GUAI!?! Anonimo:peggio per te ed il prossimo intervistato e? *prende una ruota con le faccie di tutti e inizia a girarla* Pubblico:gira la ruota wewe gira la wewe,la fortuna avrai anch'e tu(cantando) *la ruota si spezza e finisce su Stinky Bill* Anonimo:Stinky Bill,bene all prossimo episodio CONTINUA ANGLO AUTORE Anonimo:ed ecco il mio anglo autore Mitch Furreto:sei cosi disperato che ora fai un anglo autore? Anonimo:guarda che io ti pago visto che l'angolo autore deve sempre avere il pazzo di turno *Mitch Furreto gli fa il medio* Anonimo:bene ora iniziano gli oblighi per Stinky Bill e chi vuole apparire Mitch:e speriamo che l'angolo autore non ci sara mai piu Anonimo:ricordate oblighi molto malefici e l'angolo autore ci sara sempre FINE ANGOLO AUTORE